


blue.

by LikeAPanda



Series: inevitable colours (kinds of love) [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Angst, But not really described or mentioned, Fluff, Hanahaki Disease, Help the tags keep getting unarranged, Idk you will see yourself, Kinda, M/M, Poetry, Poetry story, Sad with a Happy Ending, Short Story, kinda again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-24
Updated: 2018-09-24
Packaged: 2019-07-16 10:53:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16084661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikeAPanda/pseuds/LikeAPanda
Summary: i was perplexed, when the bluepetals started to shimmer sodangerously under the coldfluorescent moonlight.they were ugly.and the burgundy sprinkles onthem just didn't seem right.and when i had decided, noone had to know.





	1. hyunjin x changbin

**Author's Note:**

> " The Hanahaki Disease is an illness born from one-sided love, where the patient throws up and coughs of flower petals when they suffer from one-sided love. The infection can be removed from surgery, but the feelings disappear along with the petals. It can be cured without side effects only when the feelings are returned. "

 

 

i was perplexed, when the blue

petals started to shimmer so

dangerously under the cold

fluorescent moonlight.

 

they were ugly.

 

and the burgundy sprinkles on

them just didn't seem right.

 

and when i had decided, no

one had to know.

 

 


	2. p.1

**blue.**

 

hyunjin's _everywhere_.

 

always so close, exchanging

his body heat with

another's, and touches so gentle.

with _everyone_.

 

but with changbin, hyunjin

seemed just a tad more

warm, and his touches seemed

just a tad more gentle.

 

it just wasn't

surprising at all.

 

when the petals started to

shimmer so dangerously under

the cold fluorescent

moonlight.

 

and they shimmered so blue.

always so ugly blue.

 

and with a sprinkle

of burgundy.

 

 


	3. p.2

 

 

at some point hyunjin had

to start liking

this ugly blue.

 

it was just inevitable.

 

it was just obvious

from the start.

 

because the petals shimmering

so dangerously under

the cold fluorescent moonlight

soon were the only things

reflecting in

the boys eyes.

 

the ugly blue with a sprinkle

of burgundy, and the soft

smile of another, with

whom hyunjin felt just a tad

more warm and his touches felt

just a tad more gentle.

 

 


	4. p.3

 

 

nobody heard it and

nobody knew.

 

when hyunjin made the decision,

nobody knew.

 

or maybe they did.

maybe they knew right

from the start.

 

because this ugly blue was

just so evident, peeking out

behind the deep black irises that

always seemed just so

focused on those

gentle features.

 

and maybe everyone knew.

 

maybe everyone knew

from the start,

except him.

 

except the one which

liked this color so much.

 

but not the burgundy.

 

 


	5. p.4

 

 

hyunjin's fingers started

to dance.

 

with gentle touches

lingering on the

skin of the other.

 

touches with more promises than

he could imagine.

more promises than

the soft smile could hold.

 

but he didn't know.

 

the one with whom he felt

just a tad more warm and

his touches felt just

a tad more gentle

didn't know.

 

because eyes could only see

your wavering soul

when allowed.

 

hyunjin is everywhere.

but hyunjin was nowhere at all.

 

 


	6. p.5

 

 

and when hyunjin started

to be just warmer and

his touches became just

gentler, the petals started to

change their color.

 

even though he had started

to like the blue.

 

this ugly blue with

sprinkles of burgundy.

 

the boy wasn't used to

the violet that screamed

so loudly under the cold

fluorescent moonlight.

 

and it screamed and

screamed and

screamed.

 

only when his eyes and

nose and

lips hid in the warm chest

of the other the screams

were silent.

 

no,

they weren't silent.

 

they were so, so much louder.

 

but hyunjin didn't care.

 

 


	7. p.6

 

 

the decision was just as

heavy as the violet

petals, screaming so loudly

under the cold

fluorescent moonlight.

 

and when hyunjin's smile

just fell, the smile

started to grow.

 

just for them.

just for them.

 

only for the boy with whom

hyunjin felt just a tad more

warm and his touches felt

just a tad more gentle.

 

because hands felt so

much more secure when

they were intertwined.

 

 


	8. p.7

 

 

hyunjin started to cough.

 

and he wouldn't stop.

he just wouldn't stop.

 

it was terrifying.

 

how they started to spill.

 

so much blue.

 

so much violet.

 

so much _burgundy_.

 

and he wouldn't stop.

he just wouldn't stop.

 

it was terrifying.

 

the shimmering

and the screaming

and just _so much burgundy_.

 

the boy cried.

 

he cried until the salt

outdid the colours.

 

and there just wasn't anyone

who could sort them

all out.

 

hyunjin felt so lonely.

 

 


	9. p.8

 

 

but this loneliness felt just

a bit less lonely when their

fingers touched so gentle and

with so much care.

 

the petal boy and the boy with

whom he felt just a tad more

warm and his touches felt just

a tad more gentle.

 

the petal boy started to

smile again.

 

with all the burgundy on his lips.

and the blue.

and the violet.

 

but nobody knew.

and nobody ever saw.

 

because the moonlight is

shimmering so cold and is

screaming so loud.

 

 


	10. p.9

 

 

hyunjin always was everywhere.

 

he was so close.

always so close, that

distance never had a

sound to him.

 

no one ever told him, that

reaching out is just

so difficult.

 

even when the fingers already

are touching so gently.

 

they are just five.

just five.

 

and the boy just liked the

number ten so much more.

 

because it felt so much warmer.

and so much more secure.

 

even though it was covered

in violet and blue.

 

 


	11. p.10

 

 

hyunjin coughed again.

 

and the screams were

so much louder.

 

because when the blue

disappeared the pain

became worse.

 

and hyunjin knew that his

decision laid so heavy in

his chest.

 

and the screams became

so much louder.

 

and the violet so

much darker.

 

and there was this eerie veil

covering his sight and

stopping him from seeing

the shimmering of the blue

petals under the cold

fluorescent moonlight and

letting him hear the

screaming of the violet

petals so much more.

 

so much better.

 

and it was terrifying.

 

all the screaming

and screaming

and just _so much burgundy_.

 

and then,

and then there was

just nothing.

 

just nothing anymore.

 

only this laugh,

dripping with honey

and feeling like velvet.

 

 


	12. p.11

 

 

hyunjin felt just secure.

 

when the honey filled his ears and

the velvet wrapped him up.

 

and when the touches started

to dance again, lingering so

softly on the petal boy's

sore skin.

 

but tears would start

dropping eventually, with

no one to sort them out.

 

and hyunjin felt so lonely.

 

even though hands felt so

much more secure when they

were intertwined.

 

 


	13. p.12

 

 

and hyunjin coughed again.

 

he coughed and

coughed and

coughed.

 

but the blue and violet

they just wouldn't appear.

 

and he was terrified.

 

he was so terrified.

 

because there was just

so much burgundy.

 

_so much burgundy._

 

and the screams just

wouldn't stop.

 

and the tears just

wouldn't stop.

 

and the moonlight just

wouldn't shine.

 

and the air just

wouldn't move.

 

and there was just no one

to sort this all out.

 

and there was just

_nothing_ to sort out.

 

just so much burgundy.

 

hyunjin was terrified.

 

 


	14. p.13

 

 

hyunjin never screamed again.

 

he just didn't.

 

and it was terrifying.

 

how this laugh dripping

with honey and feeling

like velvet could make his heart

swell and the petals

disappear.

 

 


	15. p.14

 

 

hyunjin missed it.

 

the lovely colours he

got so used to.

 

they became so rare and

so precious, the boy never

dared to touch it.

 

this ugly blue.

 

the ugly blue with

sprinkles of burgundy.

 

because the shimmering was

just so fascinating and

dangerous that it felt

surreal to the petal boy.

 

as surreal as those lips, dripping

with honey and feeling

like velvet.

 

as they covered the blue and

the violet and

all the burgundy.

 

as they covered

all those pain

and swallowed

all those coughs.

 

 


	16. p.15

 

 

hyunjin liked the dancing.

 

the dancing of these

gentle fingers.

 

how they made him feel like

he had the worst fever but

the worst cold at

the same time.

 

and he liked the honey, falling

from the soft lips as soon

as they parted.

 

and he liked how secure

he felt, with all the ten

fingers intertwined and

covered in warmth radiating

of their close proximity.

 

the petal boy felt at ease.

 

without all this

blue and

violet and

burgundy.

 

without all of

his petals.

 

 


	17. p.16

 

 

and sometimes hyunjin

opened his mouth and

laid the name of the boy with

whom he felt just a tad

more warm and his touches

felt just a tad more gentle

on his tongue.

 

because sometimes he

still could taste it.

 

all this blue and

violet and

burgundy.

 

because his eyes and

his lips and

his hair, they all

dripped of it.

 

and his name.

changbin.

 

when his name laid on

the petal boy's tongue, he

sometimes could still

taste them.

 

the blue petals that shimmered so

dangerously under the cold

fluorescent moonlight.

 

**blue.**

 

**\- one-sided love**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!
> 
> I hope yall enjoyed my story.  
> I'm really proud of it (for once in my lifetime), so I hope you liked it, too.
> 
> If there is something you didn't understand, feel free to ask me. I don't bite~

**Author's Note:**

> ((also uploaded on wattpad))


End file.
